User talk:J0V1
Ha I meant Danny, seeing as it was his talk page and you were also congratulating him...but you said you were making a fanfic right? If you don't mind can you send me a link? (I'm sure it will be good :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) * Okay, tell me when you do if you can. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 05:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ** If you want you can do it on this site! For example Tyrant Slayer and I are currently at work on this. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 05:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) HI Hi i have edit ur Elemental Hero Winged Clayman, If you not like contact me so i can "try" to make better Greetings Lars132 the Editor Hi Agian I like that u like my card art, first i used yugiohcardmaker.net for this card an the artwork? lal its me who crop the head and thew wings out og wing ma n and set them on clay man with MS paint :D Greetings Lars131 the editor Hi agian AGIAN i see u like my tip (seein on the card breaking the rules) Hi agian AGIAN AGIAN!!!! I have made an edit on this card Gift og the goddess (^_^) * Hey i didn't know you were on this wikia. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :* Well thank you. I hope to see some of your cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 15:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::* That's exactly what i was thinking. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hi agian AGIAN AGIAN AGIAN!!!!!! Dont like the troll? Re:Duel Offer * Sure, what time do you have in mind? Naruto Cards * Well I have to wait until the weekends as that is the only time i don't use this library computer which blocks yugiohcardmaker.net. Oh and you can help create some of the cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:40, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :* Yes Advanced Ninja means Shipuuden images. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:07, 11 September 2008 (UTC) and did you copy something from my talk page? ::* Yes thank you for the images. I was hoping for something more "realistic" but i guess these will have to do. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::* NO only on this wikia not YGO wikia. TTF can't do anything here. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::* I told the man...he hasn't responded yet. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* you know...for every wikia that I've been successful in, there's always this a** that ruins it and gets me blocked whether it's 3 hours or 3 months. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:34, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* 1:Yes it sucks and TTF removed me from Editors of the Duel Terminal...wait till' I get him back...lol. 2:I never said it was a he and I don't know who "it" is ok. END OF DISCUSSION. 3: Yes I know. 4: Hey can you get me a card image for Naruto Uzumaki but first is it possible for me to see the image and approve it? Airblade86 (Talk) 01:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::* NO but you could do what Flytdais did on my talk page. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::* What the h***! this dude stole my card image for Elemental Dragon - Fire Dragon. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:52, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::* hey can you make me Naruto Uzumaki using image 1? Airblade86 (Talk) 02:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::* Yes. I have Nine-Tailed Fox if that's what you mean. Airblade86 (Talk) 02:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::* Think i forgot...anyway if you have any other card ideas, feel free to post them on project naruto. Airblade86 (Talk) 02:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::* I thank you for the progress on Project Naruto but now i think i need a Sakura card image but like before i would like to see the image before creation please. Airblade86 (Talk) 02:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::* Like what? Email me the images by clicking the E-mail user when on my user page and I can censor them so it's no problem. Besides, i knew this was going to happen. Airblade86 (Talk) 02:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::* Thanks. Airblade86 (Talk) 13:26, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::* It has to be the first one. Airblade86 (Talk) 14:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::* good idea EXCEPT that the card isn't called Hyuga - Neji hyuga because if it was called that your idea would work but it isn't so i can't change the effect of Byakugan and Sharingan. Airblade86 (Talk) 20:47, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::* Most of the card images are good but there were some problems like the fact that Curse Seal Sasuke in my opinon didn't look sinister enough, there was a blemish in the words of Byakugan, and the village word in Leaf Village was on caps lock. Besides that, you did very well. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:07, 16 September 2008 (UTC) The Individual Eleven As I told »Airblade86«, here are the facts about the Individual Eleven: * The names (which are listed for easy searches) * That they are named after A: An organization from Ghost in the Shell; and B: the 15 incident. * They have made attacks to Wikipedia, Yugioh wikia, Pokemon Encyclopedia and Wookiepedia, in addition to this site. There may be others I may not have found. * They are a bunch of (insert poor comment here)s who delight in causing problems for Wiki staff. First they copy a statement over previous articles, and then they claim it is for user rights. Occasionally, they move pages around to those with unacceptable names. * They plan on doing something (if my calculations are correct) October 9th of this year. * You may already know this, but their e-mail is theindividualeleven@hotmail.com. I'm just glad I don't have my e-mail on this site. * Attacks are usually between Wiki time 19:00 - 20:00, although some have occurred past 21:00. For an idea of how this team works, look at the contributions of User:Reptilia 81 or User:Ash 88 Chaos_josh 14:35, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hola! Just wanted to say hello to ya and also to see if you could check out my new Archetype, the "Pollution Beasts" which are pretty cool if you ask me. If you see any mistake on any of the cards, feel free to correct 'em. Thanks :)! DarkblazeHunter 9/17/08 Naruto Cards * No need to worry too much about it...I can change it sometime;Good work! Airblade86 (Talk) 20:21, 17 September 2008 (UTC) The Individual Eleven * Ah you speak of the Individual Eleven...they are a group of "Users" (Really they're ****** ) who take part and enjoy giving problems to wikias such as YCM, YGO, Wookipedia, and some others. They currently have a big plan on October 8th. Airblade86 (Talk) 20:21, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Lets Duel! Het, I can Duel right now, or later tonight if you want, or sunday. Just drop me an e-mail at adam_d46@hotmail.com :) you help plz... * Hi J0V1! I am creating a new archetype called the Ultimate Dragons (yes very original) and i want to ask you which image should be the one for my new ultimate dragon - cyclone dragon (not yet created) and which one should be for my ultimate dragon - wind dragon (just created). I have already found the 2 images for the cards and i need to know which one is for which so i ask you now pick please... * Dragon Image #1 * Dragon Image #2 Airblade86 (Talk) 21:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :* Thanks! Airblade86 (Talk) 14:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Pollution Beasts in Remix Say, would you like to try my Pollution Beasts in your story? I picture being the deck used by a powerful bad guy (ex. - an evil spirit or something similiar) to challenge your character. Anyway hope you like this idea and use, thanks! :) DarkblazeHunter 9/27/08 Neos * Not at all....feel free to add them. Airblade86 (Talk) remix can i be in remix with a sacred beast deck 'cos its so cool p.s can i add a few yugioh cards to your booster pack Catface 16:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) e=mc2 Characters Go to your talk pages history, it will be the number next to the last editors name. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Card images Airblade said you could create a few card images for me, the 3 I need so far are on my talk page and any help would be appreciated Blackstone Dresden 19:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) *All I need is a pic of Ben from the season finale (for voice of reason) or possibly a cleaned up version of Kevin 11,000, both of which I can't seem to find Blackstone Dresden 02:32, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Dark Synchro Monsters I would like to tell you that we have formatted Dark Synchro Monsters. Check out for more. Chaos_josh 15:09, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Images The best way I have found (besides uploading the pictures up to this wiki) is to do the following steps: 1. Find the card image you are going to upload. In this example, I am using . 2. Click the image twice. This should bring you to a page that is all white, except for the card. (Ex: | Like This 3. Copy the web address. You should know where this is (it's in a box near the top of the window.) (Example: I copied | http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/yugioh/images/3/3a/SilentMagicianLV4NTR-EN-SR.jpg 4. Going back to your edit page and paste the address. (Ex: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/yugioh/images/3/3a/SilentMagicianLV4NTR-EN-SR.jpg) And that's how you add images without uploading. Chaos_josh 15:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) hi can add this to fear hey can you maby add this card Final Cointoss to your new booster pack Catface 16:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Nice fanfic. Nidzajojo help my younger bother matt a.k.a bobkon (his yugioh wiki acount) deleted som stuff lukily danny sorted it out but unluckily he is now banned and because we have the same laptop im now banned please help Catface 15:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Booster Packs May I ask how you made or where you got the booster pack images? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:16, 23 October 2008 (UTC) * Okay, thanks. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:17, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ** Photobucket. I have a link in my sandbox under "Things I need to Remember" if you want to copy it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:20, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *** PhotoBucket.com. Just so you know when you search something it must be in quotes for example, "Volcanic". If you want VED's pictures link, I'll see If I can find it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC) **** here you go! Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:39, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ***** I'm working on a card that makes monsters be treated as tuners. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:14, 26 October 2008 (UTC) 12th Turn When are you gonna upload the 12th turn of your fanfic .I mean,a month almost past since you uploaded turn 11. Nidzajojo Dark Synchro It would be great if you have a way to make Dark Synchro cards and can share it with us. Thank you. Chaos_josh 23:07, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Nema naslova Pa marš u pičku materinu,kad će više da izađu te tvoje epizode??!!!!!!!! Crimson Dragon I edited your Crimson Dragon article. Something tells me it would be really hard to get all 5 dragons onto the field at the same time, since they are all Synchro Monsters, so I made Crimson Dragon a Synchro Monster, and had its effect be relevant to the 5 dragons. I am still trying to think of a name for the 5th dragon. --Speedy7448 GUTHIX ROCKS! 23:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Elemental Solar Flare Knight, Elemental Hero Flare Knight, Elemental Hero Dark Flare Knight and Elemental Hero Chaos Flare Knight Can you put E-Heroes Solar Flare Knight, Flare Knight, Dark Flare Knight and Chaos Flare Knight or me put it in your New Heroes Emerge!! pleaseStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 07:12, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Booster Pack Creation Hi! Im InfinityDragoon. I'm not only new to the Yu-Gi-Oh Custom Card Wiki, but I've also seen your booster packs. Can you tell me how to make a custom booster pack? Thank you! InfinityDragoon 05:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC)InfinityDragoonInfinityDragoon Booster Packs Hi JOV1, how do you make your Booster Packs look so realistic? I've been trying to make good Booster Packs for so long.... Blacksworn 22:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Structure deck Hi, I saw your structure deck, File:HRPW-Deck.png, how you make it? because i'm working on a starter deck, and i want to do a similar image. you used a program? 08:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC)